Carotenoid molecules have multiple potential uses when loaded into contact lenses due to their anti-oxidant and other properties; possibilities include comfort agents, general ocular health, specific treatment for eye diseases such as AMD (age-related macular degeneration), or simply to signal the depletion of a co-eluting comfort molecule. Carotenoid molecules can also be used in the preparation of blue-light absorbing contact lenses.
However, the extended unsaturation present in the carotenoid chemical structure makes Carotenoid susceptible to oxidative damages during lens autoclave and/or lens storage.
Therefore, there is a need for a process for cast-molding contact lenses with an enhanced the oxidative stability of carotenoids during lens autoclave and/or lens storage.